Kategorie:Sentinel's Fate
''Sentinel's Fate will likely also be known as LU55. For the complete patch notes, see LU55'' Sentinel's Fate will be the sixth expansion for Everquest 2, scheduled for release in February 2010. It will contain content intended for levels 80-90. This expansion will likely also give access to all previous released expansions and adventure packs. Adventuring, tradeskill, and guild level caps will be raised to 90 and the AA cap will be raised to 250. Sentinel's Fate will take place in the land of Odus and reveal the reason behind the Erudite Change. The fate of Norrath as a whole will rest with Odus as the Void storyline comes to a close as part of the larger end-of-days storyline. Early Information (from Fan Faire) WARNING: The below information is subject to change as development continues This info is taken from the various panels and announcements at Fan Faire. No names are official and the headings may be a bit tounge-in-cheek. *Watch the community address and see details first hand! The Basics *Level cap raise to 90 (adventuring, tradeskill, and guild). Level cap raise includes continued upgrades for spells *Alternate Advancement cap raised to 250 more below. *Odus rediscovered! Paineel and Erudin will both play a role. *New Halas: releasing at the same time (but as free content not part of the expansion) Added: release of New Halas has been postponed till GU 56. Instead of this new starting zone all players can enjoy brand new cross-server Battlegrounds. Ding! You are now Level 90 *Adventuring level cap increase to 90. *Spells will again upgrade on a 10-level basis, as with RoK/TSO. This time there will be no new spell-lines, just upgrades. *Spells that were already extremely powerful, putting their users near a cap, may receive new bonuses in their new version instead of simply more power to the old effects. We've Got a Thing Called Tradeskill Love *Crafting level cap increase to 90. *Players will be able to be BOTH a tinkerer AND a transmuter now! *All new recipes over the levels from 80-90. *T9 nodes will be somewhat REVAMPED! **Ore and Stone nodes will take on a different life and will be on separate spawn tables **Ore nodes will now only provide ore. Rare ore will continue to be used for what it is. **Stone nodes will now become your 'Expert Spell' nodes. Stone nodes will drop rare gems and rare clusters like before. Only now Gems will be used for Priest/Scout expert spells and clusters used for Mage/Fighter spells. No more node inequality! *Extending the revamp to previous tiers will be looked at but may not come in with the expansion. Adornments & You *Adornments are likely going to be revamped. Instead of the various tradeskill classes making them, they're going to be more concentrated on the Transmuter, since everyone can now be a transmuter! Alternate Advancement *Cap raised to 250. NO new lines, just new abilities in the class/subclass lines. **Class lines will see one new ability at the end of the 5 stat lines **Subclass lines will likely get a TSO-style horizontal line added at the bottom **Original plan is for 20 more AAs in each of class/subclass and 10 more allowed in the unchanged TSO line Return to Odus *Paineel and Erudin will return and the link between the two will become much clearer. *Stonebrunt Mountains and Toxxulia Forest also scheduled to return. *The Hole will return as a contested dungeon (ie like Sanctum of the Scaleborn) geared towards either small groups or full groups. *Lore behind the Erudite change (change in appearance/characteristics between EQ1 and EQ2) will finally be revealed